


Gravity

by allyz



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF, Marvel fandom - Fandom, Peter Maximoff Fandom, Quicksilver Fandom, X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men: First Class (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - X-Men Fusion, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Fix-It, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, X-Men: Dark Phoenix (Movie) Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:15:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27023380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allyz/pseuds/allyz
Summary: After the team’s encounter with the Dark Phoenix, they go home with terrible terrible news.
Relationships: Charles Xavier/Reader, Peter Maximoff - Relationship, Reader (Mutant)
Kudos: 8





	Gravity

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy!

“They’re here.” Jubilee hurriedly knocks on your door sending you up on your feet in seconds. You haven’t heard anything from the mission ever since they took off. And you’re starting to get worried because Peter always makes it a point to let you know if the mission was a success by calling you from Hank’s lab. This time, you didn’t get any. Not a call from Storm nor Raven.

You raced your way down to meet them at the school basement where they’re probably at now since the X-Men jet wasn’t in sight for too long from the moment it landed. You figured that they might have gone straight down to settle a few things concerning Jean.

You remember how everyone suited up to come and rescue her. You didn’t know exactly but you wanted to go with the team so bad. Raven was about to let you go when Peter thought of something else. He couldn’t afford to lose you again after the fight with Apocalypse.

You were only slowing things down for the rest of the team when Apocalypse caught you by the neck. Peter wasn’t there to grab you away from danger because he was already compromised and stoned knee-deep to the ground. He couldn’t stand watching you gasp for air as the ancient mutant sucked the life out of you.

Peter was firm on not letting you go on the mission. You both knew it wasn’t going to be an easy one. Jean was badly unstable just like Charles said. It’d be a bad move if they were to bring every best they’ve got. He was too afraid to let his girlfriend slip away from his grasp one more time. He couldn’t picture seeing you like that again. Not on his watch.

By the time you reach the basement, everyone has this grim look on their faces. It almost seems like the world has fallen apart– like it already slipped away from their fingers even before they knew it. That’s the time you knew something bad happened.

The first thing you saw was Peter.

Peter, who was being carried on a stretcher, rushed by Scott and Storm to the infirmary. You were stoned to your feet. Unable to move a single muscle.

You were knocked into senses when Jubilee held your arm. Her hands over her mouth, already starting to tear up. When you shifted your gaze away from Peter and onto the jet, you didn’t realize that your world could even shatter into pieces.

You wanted to run after Peter so bad. But you knew he was already in good hands. He can wait. Raven, however, cannot.

Hank, with an unconscious Mystique resting safely in his arms, slowly threaded his way down the platform. Raven’s arm fell and started dangling in sync with Hank’s pace.

The worst day for the school has arrived. Doomsday.

You hurriedly ran towards him only to see Raven’s blood all over her chest. She didn’t look like Raven. She looked cold and unresponsive. Almost as if she was already—

“Dead.” You felt your heartbeat faster. Exactly how you felt from when you saw Peter getting beaten up by Apocalypse. Weak. Bruised. Vulnerable.

“Look at me, Y/N.” Charles softly called your name. Trying to lure your attention away from Raven and unto him who was already behind your back.

You fought the urge to look back at the Professor. You didn’t want to lose Raven. She was the only person who stood by you when everyone else left. She was the glue that held and put your broken pieces back together. She was the woman you aim to become as you grow older. She was everything you could ever ask for a mentor.

As you turned your back and lowered your gaze, you saw Charles with an apologetic smile across his lips.

“What– What happened?” you tried to muster all the courage you have left to prepare yourself with the news that was about to befall you.

As a mutant who can slow time and has a telepathic strength like Jean’s, the only thing Charles had to do was to look straight into your eyes and let you in his mind.

It was Jean.

“How–” You backed away from the old man. You shot him a look of disbelief. How can he let this happen?

“You knew you could’ve let me handle her.” A cold and stern tone in your voice resonates from within you. You couldn’t look at Charles. He knew you had the chance to stop Jean from running away yet he chose to let Peter let you off this mission.

“It was only an accident, Y/N.” He says in that same calm voice he uses when he badly wants to get his way. But you knew better.

“No. You know what? Raven was right. You knew I could’ve done something. I could’ve knocked some sense into her! And now you bring me a dead Mystique and an unconscious Peter?” You tried to suppress the resentment that’s starting to rise from your gut.

Charles was someone you deeply trust in looking out for everyone. Especially with Peter. He’s Eric’s kid for god’s sake. He knew all too well not to let something bad happen to him. Peter already has one unstable and delusional father. He doesn’t need another one as rocky as the man sitting in a wheelchair.

—✤—

The school held a memorial service for Raven. The skies looked dim and sad. Clearly, showing its deepest sympathy to the fallen mutant. Everyone at the school was still mourning. Especially Hank. You tried talking to him, easing out the pain he’s feeling. But you knew that if there was someone who could relieve him from the gut-wrenching pain he was currently in– it was going to be Raven herself.

When the team came back to the mission, along with Eric and his students, Kurt was the last person to persuade you into coming. As much as you wanted to go on the mission, and finally get Jean back, you knew that you’re going to have to leave a part of yourself behind. Peter was still unconscious. You didn’t want him waking up in an empty room, calling out your name, only to realize you weren’t there.

So, you declined and chose to stay behind. You still have a heavy feeling towards Charles. He knew you wouldn’t come to him as easy as everyone else. Jean was a piece of work. But so are you.

You’ve been spending your days sitting next to a leather chair in Peter’s room reading books from his dusty old shelf. Weeks after the battle, his bruises and wounds were beginning to heal and fade off. He was also becoming much more responsive than he used to.

You ran your hands through his silver hair and sighed. Oh, how you missed him. You missed your Peter so bad.

If only you could go back in time, you couldn’t help but think of how you could’ve slowed time and enabled him enough running distance from Jean. Maybe he would’ve just toppled down to the ground and got less hurt. Maybe if you had only been there to talk with Jean, like the two of you always do whilst drinking tea in the afternoon, it would’ve saved Raven. She would’ve been here going on rounds in the hallway making sure that everyone was well.

But none of that happened. It didn’t happen because you weren’t there. You weren’t there to help out.

“You know, for a guy with your speed, you seem to be recovering a lot slower than you should be.” You whispered as you traced your finger from his forehead to the crook of his nose.

Your touches moved to his cheeks before it trailed down to his soft pink lips. You chuckle upon remembering how ticklish your man can be. If only tickling him so bad could wake him up.

“I miss you, Pete. So bad.” You leaned in to kiss the tip of his nose.

It was already noon and you haven’t eaten anything since last night. You’ve spent most of your time looking after him. The last time everyone has seen you hang around the break room was before the mission even started. They were all starting to get freaked by how aloof you were being. Clearly, this whole thing Peter was in isn’t doing you any good.

You were about to leave when a soft yet warm hand held your hand. You stopped and felt your heart skip a beat— and when you heard a groan, you knew you’re done for. Your heart begins to beat fast, making your chest heave as you look back, preparing yourself to see him finally awake.

“Where are you going?” He murmurs. Obvious that he was still fazed and tired from his slumber.

He’s conscious.

Your first instinct was to go and get help but Peter gathered all the strength he still had and tried sitting up. You were alarmed when you saw him wince in pain. You help him prop his back against the headboard after putting a pillow behind him.

“You shouldn’t be moving, Peter. You need to rest.” You were surprised by how calm you were being. You always thought that you’d cry so hard once he was awake but here you are getting all worried and panicky– afraid that he might get hurt again.

“I missed you.” You cooed as you sat on the side of his bed as you got rid of a few silver strands that went astray on his face.

Peter held your hand and gave it a squeeze. “Did I scare you again?” He asks.

You were wrong. The tears you thought weren’t there were already starting to escape and make their way down your face. You fondled your hand on his without taking off your gaze from him.

You simply nod. You pressed your lips together to bite back a sob.

“I’m never letting you go on a mission without me again. And don’t you dare say a word.” You threatened him.

He pouts as he opens his arms wide asking for a hug.

“I missed my girl.” He says kissing you on the cheek. The smell of your hair makes all the pain he felt go away. He loved how you smelled like home. He loved how you became his home.

Before Peter came to the school, you always felt so alone. Even with Jean, Scott, and Storm by your side. You just know that something else was missing. And when Peter saved everyone from the explosion that broke the whole school, you knew he wasn’t just an ordinary guy who happens to be incredibly fast.

The thing is, you and Peter were partners. Positive and Negative. You were there to slow him down when he’s getting a little too fast and he was there to give you a boost whenever you feel like the world doesn’t move along with your pace.

Peter was your gravity. You were his. And he’s more than happy that you, his love, his rock, and his might, is the same constant thing in his fast-paced life.

**Author's Note:**

> Always a sucker for what you have to say! Let me know what you think!


End file.
